Tro
by Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: The Song 'Stan' by Eminem has been transformed into Tro. LOL hahaha. Flames are welcomed!


Title: Tro  
  
Author: Solo_Domonic_Shinigami_02  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: language, suicide, yaoi  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not  
Quatre: My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
Trowa: Dear Em, I wrote you but you still aren't calling I left my cell, my communicator, and my gundam phone at the bottom I sent two letters back on L4 You must not have received them There may be a strategically problem at the post office or something  
  
Sometimes I write addresses too casual when I inscribe them But anyways, fuck it, what's how's it been how's your descendant? My boyfriend's providential too, I'm about to be a father If I have a daughter, I'll probably love her and Name her Cathy  
  
I read about your uncle Johnny too, gomen ne I had a.well infuriating person [1] eradicate herself because my friend didn't want her I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your quietest fan. I don't even talk about you when I'm with my so called friends. I got a hanger full of some files with some of your statistics on it I like the burlesque you did with Ruckus too, it was good quality Anyway, I hope you get this correspondence, have to go Inaudibly yours, your quietest fan here, this is Tro.  
  
Quatre: My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
Trowa: Dear Em, you still haven't called or wrote, I hope you have the prospect. I'm not angry, I just think it's mean that you don't answer fans. If you didn't want to have a discussion with me outside your performance You didn't have to But you could have signed an inscription for Cathy. That's my older sister. She's open and audacious We waited in the searing arctic for you for 4 hours And you never applied That's unattractively mean, she'll never forgive you How could you? You insolvent everything  
  
I'm not angry, but I just disparate being lied to. Remember when we met at L2, you said if I inscribe you You would engrave back. See, I'm just like you in a manner. I never knew my relations neither. Until I met Cathy, my sister who was the only survivor.  
  
I can transmit to what you say in your songs. So when I have an appalling day, I gist away and turn you on. Cause I nonentity actually helps me when I'm depressed. Well, maybe Quatre, but he's starting to get old  
  
On occasion I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds. It's like adrenaline. I feel no pain or so much as an article See, everything you say is authentic, and I obsequiousness you because you can tell My boyfriend's jealous because I don't talk to him as much But he doesn't discern you like I discern you, Em, no one does. He doesn't know what it resembled for people like us growing up. You've got to inaugurate me. I'll be the quietest fan you'll ever lose. Wordlessly yours, Tro. PS: I've got nothing to loose.  
  
Quatre: My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
Trowa: Dear Mr. "I'm too high-quality to describe or inscribe my fans" This'll be the last enclose I'll ever send you. It's been six months and still no declaration. I don't warrant it? I discern you got my last two correspondences; I typed the addresses on them faultless. So this is my cartridge I'm conveyance to you. I hope you perceive sound it. I'm in the Gundam right now. I'm doing 100,937,000,001 on the freeway. Hey Em, "I drank a fifth of vodka, ya defy me to pilot?" You know that song by Phil Collins from "The Air in the Night"? Regarding that gentleman who could have saved that supplementary gentleman from drowning? But didn't? Then Phil adage it all then at his show he originated him? That's category of how this is. You could have rescued me from drowning. Now it's excessively overdue. I'm on a thousand downers [2] now, I'm lethargic. And all I required was an abysmal epistle or describe. I hope you know I deleted all your data off the central processing unit. You were superior Em, you could have saved me. But you didn't. You insolvent it now, I hope you can't siesta and you delusion about it. And when you reverie, I hope you can't siesta and you bawl about it. I anticipate your conscious eats at you and you can't respire. See Em, {screaming} you too talkative, now let me talk Hey Em, that's my boyfriend shattering in the trunk. But I didn't incision his esophagus; I just attached him up, see I do not resemble to you. Because if he suffocates, he'll endure more, and then he'll depart this life too. Well, I have go, I'm almost at the bridge now. Man that's the most I've said in my entire life I forgot how am I hypothetical to propel this communication mechanism out?  
  
{Screeching tires, crashing sounds, car splashes into the water}  
  
Quatre: My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
Eminem: Dear Tro, I meant to write you sooner, but I've just been busy. You said your boyfriend's adopting now, how far along is it? Look, I'm really pleased you would call your daughter that. And here's an autograph for your sister: I wrote it on your Starter cap. I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I must have missed you. Don't think I did that shit intentionally, just to diss you. And what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too? I say that shit just clownin' dawg, c'mon, how tough are you? You got some issues, Tro; I think you need some counselin' To help your ass from killin' yourself silently when you get down some. And what's this shit with you and these big words? That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other. I really think you and your boyfriend need each other. Or maybe you just need to treat him better. I hope you get to read this letter. I just hope it reaches you in time. Before you hurt yourself, I think that you'd be doin' just fine If you'd relax a little. I'm glad that I inspire you, but Tro Why are you so quiet? Try to understand that I do want you as a fan. I just don't want you to do some crazy shit. I'd seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick. Some dude was had drank a lot of alcohol, but wasn't drunk and drove his car over a bridge And had his boyfriend in the trunk and he was carrying some adopted kid And in the car they found a tape but it didn't say who it was to Come to think about it...his name was...it was you. DAMN!  
  
//_-  
  
Authors Note:  
  
[1] Trowa was referring to Relena. She killed herself over Heero. Oh how I love Relena deaths!!! Don't you? ^^  
  
[2] Downers provided by non other than Duo of course! ^^ 


End file.
